


To Soothe A Beast

by cordeliadelayne



Series: House100 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for house100's “music” challenge in 2006.





	To Soothe A Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for house100's “music” challenge in 2006.

House concentrated on the beats from his stereo as they pounded through the floor and up through his legs. He roughly pushed Chase up against the wall and began devouring his mouth as the music swirled around them. The song itself didn’t matter, as long as it was loud and drowned out Chase moaning and calling out his name as House bit down on his neck.

The cacophony of sound meant that he didn’t have to think, didn’t have to question what he was feeling. Music was his refuge and his solace and one he didn’t share with just anyone.  



End file.
